Not Drunk Enough
by Italian Maple
Summary: What will happen when Romano gets drunk on this day? Warning for cursing from Romano.


Not Drunk Enough

September 2, so far it was fairly descent. The people of all countries affected by world war two were paying their respects but unknown to anyone human, was that a handful of personified countries were having a bit of a good time.

"HEY! Germany! Can you serve me another!" America laughed, his messy blond hair shacking to his head not to the german who muttered in anger, why was it like this?

Unknown to any humans, when the countries go to a war, the losers pay for the celebration of the winners for that one day a year until the next war or until the Winners are done celebrating. The most recent war, World War 2, which Italy, Japan and Germany had lost, but it was Germany's turn to host the party. Now, Russia, China, America, England and France were celebrating while the other three were pay, but there were two extra countries that were often forgotten that were for they were the background soldiers in the Allies, Canada and Italy's older brother Romano, who were sitting next to each other while the sides of the war were sitting with their group.

"You know Matthew, you actually have a pretty strong wine" Romano smirked, his face flushed from the acholoe before Canada smiled at the informal name call.

"Thank you Lovino, I do like the sweetness in your wine" Canada smiled, before drinking a bit his Italian wine while Romano suddenly took a pint of Canadian beer and chugged it.

"You know, I might be drunk enough to…to…do this stupid tradition" Romano grinned, his eyes showing Canada's the way to the said tradition. The countries had this wheel to pick the country that was going to go up on stage, they then sang the song of whatever county spun it but it had to not be related to either country.

"I thought you hated it" Matthew smiled, his face getting a bit flushed, Romano snapped his gaze to his lonely comrade.

"I do, but I won't mind doing it, but I might not be picked" Romano stated as he took up another pint before starting to drink it, not noticing that the wheel was now turning.

"Romano's turn!" Romano suddenly spit out his beer in surprise, who was then coughing as everyone looked at him.

"What?" He looked to America who was in front of the wheel of names, Romano's name under the arrow.

"Just skip him, he always says he doesn't want to anyways" China snapped, before drinking some of his own acholoe. All froze as Romano slammed his now empty glass onto the table before standing.

"Don't you dare! I'm drunk enough for this shit!" Romano suddenly jumped over the table and snatched the microphone from the blond. "Get that fucking music up, I'll sing" Romano snapped before pointing to America, who just stepped back, trying not repeat another England incentant.

"Okay dude, but I don't really know something that you would sing" America stated, trying not to offend the shorter tan man.

"Get your ass on it then!" Romano stated before the groups began to murmur.

"Hey! Sing 'Spanish Lady' by Celtic Woman" a voice shouted, turning to the back was Canada who held a glass of Italian wine, his face flushed but he seemed to holding the beverage a bit more elegantly than his caretaker, France.

"Isn't that group sung completely by woman?" England smiled to Canada, his head swaying side to side from his beer.

"I want to hear someone sing a girl's song, it would be a challenge for everyone then" Russia smiled, his neighbor groaning from the aura crushing him.

"Stupid westerns"

"I wouldn't mind hearing that" France smiled, Romano smiled.

"I accept your challenge Matthew" Romano snapped before turning to America. "Turn that fucking box into Music Mode!" Romano shouted, his smile turning crazied. America nodded before putting the song into the karoke machine, which had lyrical mode which only showed the lyrics, and then Music Mode which showed the sheet music for the song and broke it down with all the intruments and such, almost like a couductor's piece.

"But how are you going to sing such high notes? The female can sing higher notes than any of us" Japan asked before Romano smiled smuggly.

"I have a secrete, I'll be right back but if that isn't ready by the time I'm back then I'm kicking your fucking ass you burger-bastard" Romano stated before walking to the bathroom. Everyone began to quietly talk to each other as quietly as they could.

"I didn't know that the Southern Italian could have such a drunkan side, I like it" Russia smiled, China rolled his eyes.

"You know, not everyone can hold any liquor like you" China snapped, England laughed.

"Unlike him, I can actually hold my liquor" England smiled, before taking of his shirt. "Damn, it's hot in here"

"England, don't…" America sighed before stopping the shorter blond from taking off his belt to his pants. "You need those"

"Don't stop him, if he wants to, let him America" France laughed.

"Hey, Italy, does your brother usually do that" Germany asked, Italy smiled gently, almost as if he didn't hear his friend's question.

"Italy-san?" Italy snapped his head to Japan.

"Yes?" he questioned, Germany looked at the man questionably.

"Does your brother usually act like that?" Germany repeated, Italy smiled.

"Actually no, but want to know a secrete" Italy smiled, Japan and Germany looked to each other confused before both nodding.

"Romano is always jealous of me, because of my art and my skill, but what he is about to show you is something I'm jealous of him for because he is the only one that could get this skill from our Grandfather"

"Rome-san correct?" Japan asked, Italy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but it has been a while since I've heard it again" Italy smiled, "Big brother doesn't realize his own skills" he smiled before watching Romano came back and grabbed the microphone again, and turned it on. Romano turned and then smiled again, before the music could be heard through the machine, Romano tapped his foot to the beat. All unaware of America video tapping the rare performance.

"As I came down through Dublin City~, At the hour of twelve at night." Romano pointed to his watch on his wrist.

Who should I see but the Spanish Lady~, Washing her feet by candlelight." He calmly smiled.

First she washed them then she dried them~, Over a fire of amber coal." He widened his eyes and smirked.

In all my life I ne'er did see~ a maid so sweet about the soul. " He put his hand over his heart. Whack for the toora loofa lady~ Whack for the toora loofa lay~

Whack for the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora looda lay~" Everyone stated as Romano popped to the beat, still staring at the screen. What they were hearing was not only the music of the song but a woman's voice. Why was this so enchanting? Canada smiled as he sipped his wine, he was enjoying this more then he should have been.

"As I came back through Dublin city~ At the hour of half past eight.

Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady~ Brushing her hair in broad daylight." He did a motion of brushing hair.

First she tossed it, then she brushed it~ On her lap was a silver comb." A silver comb appeared in his hand, before France began to shout about his brush being stolen.

In all my life I ne'er did see~ A maid so fair since I did roam." Romano tossed the comb to the Frenchman before smirking.

Whack of the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora loofa lay.

Whack for the toora looda laddy~ Whack of the toora looda lay." Romano smiled, he was getting it, but everyone was startled, it was Romano who was singing. How was he singing in a female voice!? Everyone was staring, Russia smiling, China was absent mindly kept pouring his drink and over flowing his cup, France petting his comb, America still recording, England staring sway from side to side, Japan staring with a strange look on his face, German looking a bit startled and Italy smiling at his older brother.

"As I went back through Dublin city~ As the sun began to set.

Who should I spy but the Spanish Lady~ Catching a moth in a golden net." Romano made a motion of trying to catch bugs.

When she saw me, then she fled me~ Lifting her petticoat over her knee." He did a curty.

In all my life I ne'er see did see~ A maid so shy as the Spanish Lady." No one noticed but Canada began to sing along with the last part, his voice to soft to hear.

Whack for the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora loofa lay.

Whack for the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora loofa lay.

Whack for the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora loofa lay.

Whack for the toora loofa laddy~ Whack for the toora loofa la-a-a-a-a-ay~" the version that was playing had an adiunce clapping, which Romano did a small bow before putting the microphone on the machine before walking to Canada who was smiling.

"A wonderful performance" He smiled, his voice seemed to flow from his throat, which was strange.

"Well yeah, I fucking beat your challenge in the ass, you bitch" Romano smiled, his eyes glowing in happiness that he got something done and done his own way.

"I didn't know you could do that, how did you do it" Canada asked, Romano smirked.

"I'm not telling you the Latin secrete" Romano smirked, Canada nodded.

"Well, how about drinks at my place?" Canada suggested, Romano scoffed.

"Only if you got some good ass maple syrup" Romano smirked, Canada laughed.

"Of course" he smiled before getting up, he walked to Romano and suddenly threw the Italian over his shoulder, not before earning some curses.

"You bitch, what the fuck is this shit!?"

"Going to my place~" Canada smiled, slowly walking away, both countries unaware of America was still recording before the two left.

"The hell was that?!" China shouted, France began laughing.

"Dear god, Matthew's French is showing"

"Dudes!" America shouted as he pointed to a friend of theirs.

"Let's get this damn party started!" England shouted, all of the remain countries noticing he was in his own butler uniform.

"England wait!"

"STOP HIM!"

"How dear, what fun~"

With the other two countries, Canada was still walking, the cursing had stopped only because the liquor had finally taken affect and now Romano was unconious.

"I knew this would happen" Canada smiled to himself, as he walked to his doorstep. "Romano is the only one that can really make a scene like that, unlike England, this one was actually good" Canada laughed as he unlocked the door and entered.

"Fucking…bitch…Matthew…" Romano muttered in his sleep as Canada headed upstairs.

"Go to bed in your own bed" Canada stated, before opening to his bedroom, which he laid Romano in. After tucking in the nation, Canada head to his room, only to fall asleep onto the bed. In the morning, Romano awoke to something smelling good.

"Ugh…my head…is pounding" Romano groanded as he pulled the covers over his head, only to hear a knocking. "Damn it, how the fuck is it!?" the door opened, but Romano refused to move.

"Hey, Romano" a voice whispered, Romano removed the covers to see Canada, holding a tray of pancakes, aspirins and coffee. "Good morning"

"Fuck the mornings" Romano grunted, Canada smiled.

"Well, you're going to eat this or I feed you like a child" Canada smiled, Romano groaned and sat up, the tray being set on his lap.

"The hell happened last night" Romano asked as he started to eat the pancakes after taking an aspirin.

"Well, last night we went to the party of the end of the war"

"Oh, how did that go?" Romano asked after drinking some coffee, his headache slowly going away.

"Well, it turns out you made a scene"

"The hell you mean?"

"I don't remember much, but America sent me a video of you last night" Canada pulled out his phone before showing the newest message from his brother, the video then showing.

"THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Romano shouted as he grabbed the phone, watching the singing man that seemed to be himself. "Why am I singing as a girl?" Romano asked before coming up the to end of the song.

" **Well yeah, I fucking beat your challenge in the ass, you bitch** "

" **I didn't know you could do that, how did you do that?** " Romano noticed he was talking to Canada.

" **I'm not telling you the Latin secrete** "

"Latin secrete?" Romano asked, trying to think of what he meant. "Oh…"

"Well, I would like to know what you meant, but if you don't want to tell, I won't push" Canada smiled

"Well the trick is a family secrete" Romano stated as he watched the vidoe, which was him being picked up by Canada and walking away.

"I understand"

"Well…I could tell you…but…"

"But?" Canada asked, his eyebrow raising, he could see Romano turning red. Romano muttered something but Canada didn't hear it. "Huh?" another murmur. "Romano I-"

"You would have to become family!" Romano shouted, his face beat red, making Canada flushed.

"F-Family?"

"Yeah, I would have to…marry you…" Romano muttered as he bowed his head, Canada silently smiled before kissing Romano's check, Romano suddenly glowing.

"Don't worry about it, I'll marry you for more than just a secrete" Canada smiled, Romano blinked.

"Are you proposing?!"

"Actually you are~" Canada teased before leaving. "Lunch is on, Honey" Canada stated as he closed the door, smiling as Romano began to shout.

"CANADA, I WAS NOT DRUNK ENOUGH FOR THIS!" Well, it turns out that they would first go on a date before marrying each other, but it lead to marriage anyways.


End file.
